Caffeine
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Requested by Spark21. Phineas and Ferb have a long night and need something to get them going in the morning. Oh boy... ONE SHOT


**Okay Spark21 asked for this so here we go... **

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Beep… beep… beep… beep…<p>

Phineas groaned in bed when he heard the alarm. He took his sweet old time turning it off before flipping back over on his back. He and Ferb were up most of the night, cleaning up one of their projects that surprisingly didn't disappear like usual. Candace was in charge last night because their parents were at an antique show for night, so she made them clean it all up before coming inside to eat and sleep. Let's just say that Phineas and Ferb chose a bad day to make the worlds largest pre chewed bubblegum ball.

Phineas peeked up at Ferb to see that he was still sleeping. Both boys never bothered to shower when they came inside, so they still had bits of gum stuck in their hair. Phineas looked down at the foot of his bed and saw that Perry was still fast asleep. He sighed and figured that he should get up now. He and Ferb still had to figure out what they're going to be doing today.

He pushed the covers back and yawned out wide. He looked sleepily at Ferb and spoke with a slightly raspy voice,

"Ferb… it's time to get up."

There was no sign of stirring coming from Ferb. He was a deep sleeper and was probably still exhausted from last night. But Phineas was never one to waste a perfectly good morning… Ferb and him could take a nap later today. Phineas stood on wobbly legs and stumbled sleepily over to Ferb's bed. He reached down to shake Ferb's arm, only to have the Brit slap him away as he turned over in his sleep.

Phineas sighed, "Come on Ferb… it's after seven and we're behind on our plans for today."

Phineas's answer was a small snore from Ferb's mouth. Phineas reached for Ferb's covers and yanked them down and away from his body. Ferb moaned slightly in protest and went to pull them back up, but Phineas still held them down. Ferb blinked twice and looked up at Phineas.

Phineas smiled slightly, "It's morning now… and we have to still pick out what we're going to do today."

Ferb moaned and mumbled something that sounded like 'I know what I'm going to do today' as he pulled the covers back up.

"Come on, Ferb we can sleep later. Right now we need to think of something to do and build it before Isabella arrives."

Ferb looked grumpily back up at him, before giving him a small thumb up. Once Ferb was sitting up, Phineas went over to grab his clothes and made a trip into the bathroom to shower and change. It took a little longer as usual because of all the little bits of gum in his hair. Plus he was half asleep through most of it…

When he was finally clean and dressed, he walked back into the bedroom and found Ferb lazily buttoning up his shirt. Phineas chuckled a bit when he saw his brother's shirt was crooked and inside out and also because there were still a few wayward gum pieces in his hair.

Phineas pointed to Ferb's hair, "You still got some pink gum in your hair."

Ferb sighed and went over to grab his comb. He painfully brushed and pulled out whatever pieces he could, figuring he'll get the rest out later when he showers. After they got their shoes on, the two boys walked sleepily downstairs and into the kitchen.

Phineas yawned, "I don't know about you, but I need something to wake me up."

Ferb sat at the counter and nodded drowsily. Phineas dug through the cabinets until he found something of use… coffee. Ferb knew what his brother was planning, and shook his head.

Phineas saw this and shrugged, "What? Mom and dad drink it to get going in the morning… heck, even Candace drinks it sometimes."

Ferb sighed, "We're not allowed to have any… we're still too young."

"Come on, we were told that we were too young when we were eight… we're now ten and are plenty old enough to make some of our own choices."

Ferb was too tired to lecture Phineas with his 'words of wisdom' so instead he watched as Phineas started filling up the coffee pot with water and adding the coffee grinds into the proper place. Once the water was added, Phineas hit the start button and watched as it started making coffee. Within a few minutes, the kitchen began to smell like fresh coffee. Once the machine 'dinged', Phineas grabbed two cup and carefully filled them up to the brim with coffee. He then carefully carried them over to where Ferb was sitting and gave him one.

Ferb reached out to take the cup and felt his hands warming up as soon as he touched it. Phineas sat beside him and raised his cup up,

"Here's to waking up…"

Ferb tapped his cup against Phineas's and the two of them sipped at the hot liquid. Both of their eyes grew wide and they started gagging and coughing at the taste.

Phineas wiped his mouth and frowned, "Ew… this tastes awful. How can grownups drink this every morning?"

Ferb pushed the cup back slightly and grimaced at the taste in his mouth.

Phineas snapped his fingers, "I know… sometimes they add milk and sugar to it. Shall we try it?"

Ferb yawned and shrugged his shoulders. He watched as Phineas went and grabbed the milk from the refrigerator and the sugar dish from the counter. Once he brought them back, they began adding some milk and sugar to their coffees. As soon as the cups had some sugar and milk in the, the brother's clunked their cups together again and took another gulp. They gagged again and pushed the cups away from them again.

Phineas stuck out his tongue, "Yuck, it still tastes like… well, like coffee. We need something else to put in there… something that tastes good."

Ferb tapped his chin and thought for a moment. He finally got an idea and motioned to Phineas to wait where he was. Phineas watched curiously as Ferb rose from his seat and opened up one of the cabinets. Phineas's eyes grew wide when he saw Ferb taking out a huge jar filled with different kinds of candy.

Phineas smiled slightly, "What are you going to do with all of that? You're not going to eat them all, are you?"

Ferb smiled back and shook his head. He then placed the jar of candy up on the counter before sitting up in the chair. He reached in and took out a yellow gummy worm and placed it in his coffee cup. Phineas watched as Ferb stirred the worm in and let it fall to the bottom of the cup. Ferb motioned for him to try, so Phineas picked out a blue one and started stirring it in as well before letting it fall to the bottom.

They took another sip and still grimaced a bit.

"It's better," Phineas spoke, "but not perfect yet…"

He reached in the jar and grabbed two more gummy worms and put them in his cup. Ferb dropped a few gummy bears in his and began stirring with his spoon. They took another sip and found it better, but could use some more sweetness. Phineas got an idea and tried dipping a gummy worm in the coffee and then took it out to eat it. Ferb saw this and tried it as well. Their eyes lit up and the two of them nodded in agreement.

After dipping in a few more gummy worms and bears, they decided to try drinking the rest. The coffee was unbelievably sweet now so they were able to gulp it down in no time. When they emptied their cups, they saw that there was still candy clumped up on the bottom of the cups. They scooped it out with their spoons and swallowed the clumps down.

Phineas sat wide-eyed and giggled, "Well looks like the coffee worked its magic, I'm wide awake now!"

Ferb nodded and noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. Odd…

After they put everything away, the two boys sprinted out to the backyard and got to work. They didn't know what they were doing at the moment; all they knew was that they had the energy to do whatever they wanted.

Their neighbor Isabella came walking through the backyard and called out cheerfully, "Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

Phineas giggled and spoke very fast, "Hey-Isabella-Ferb-and-I-are-building-something."

Isabella frowned slightly, "Whoa, Phineas slow down I can barely understand what you're saying?"

"Oh-sorry-you-see-Ferb-and-I-had-coffee-this-morning-and-I-think-we're-hyped-up-on-it."

Isabella looked worriedly at Ferb for help, but saw that the young Brit was currently hammering nails down with insanely speed.

Isabella spoke nervously, "Um Phineas… exactly how much coffee did you two have?"

Phineas answered while quickly flipping through a file, "We-just-had-one-cup… but-we-added-a-lot-of-sugar-and-candy."

"I didn't know your parents allowed you two to have coffee."

"They-told-us-years-ago-that-we-were-too-young… but-now-we're-a-few-years-older!"

Isabella looked from one boy to another and start walking sideways to the door, "Okay well… I'm uh, going to go talk to Candace now…"

"Okay-bye-bye…"

Isabella quickly retreated inside and looked around the house for the teenager. Not seeing her downstairs, she decided to try looking upstairs. She knocked on Candace's door and called out,

"Candace? It's me Isabella…"

Candace opened up the door and glared down at the girl, "I'm kind of busy right now."

"I'm sorry, but… the boys seemed to be hyped up on coffee and sweets."

"What? That's ridiculous… they know they're too young to have coffee."

"Oh yeah? Well take a look at that." Isabella said while motioning to the window,

Candace frowned and walked over to the window. What she saw shocked her greatly. Her two brothers were outside… running circles and doing cartwheels in the yard.

Candace opened up the window and shouted, "Phineas and Ferb! What are you two doing?"

Phineas laughed and waved up at her,

"Hey-Candace! Ferb-and-I-finished-up-our-project-so-now-we're-running-around-for-fun! Wanna-try?"

Candace blinked twice and looked back at Isabella. Isabella sighed, "I told you so."

Candace clenched her fists and stomped out of the room and walked downstairs with Isabella following right behind her. Once Candace was outside in the backyard she yelled,

"Phineas and Ferb!"

Both boys stuck their heads out from the branches of the tree and smiled.

"Did you two have coffee?"

Phineas giggled, "Maybe-a-little-bit…"

"Ooh… when mom and dad find out about this, you two will be SO busted! Now get down from that tree and get into this house!"

Phineas and Ferb grinned at each other before suddenly racing down the tree and speeding into the house, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

Candace yelped and looked from the tree to the house, "Whoa… that was fast."

Isabella sighed, "Well I guess I'll be going now… see you later, Candace."

Candace waved goodbye before going back inside. She looked for her brothers but didn't see them anywhere.

She grunted, "Okay, where are you little twerps hiding?"

She watched as a green blur ran right past her, followed by a red blur. To her dismay, one of them crashed into coffee table and knocked it over. Before she could yell about that, she saw from the corner of her eye that the sofa suddenly turned over as well.

"Phineas and Ferb! Stop running in the house this instant!"

Phineas suddenly stopped in front of her, "We're-not-running… we're-just-walking-very-fast!"

"Phineas I can barely tell what you're saying!"

"Oops-gotta-go-Ferb-is-going-to-moonwalk-up-the-stairs!"

"What?" Candace looked towards the stairs to see Ferb starting to quickly moonwalk up the stairs."

"Go-Ferb-go!" Phineas shouted,

Candace moaned, "I don't need this right now… will you two boys sit down and be quiet?"

She soon heard Phineas giggling from another room, "Hey-look-Ferb-more-candy."

Candace's eyes grew wide as she darted into the kitchen. She saw the boys trying to get the top of the candy jar open, so she quickly swooped in and grabbed it from them before one of them could open it.

Phineas bounced in his seat, "You-going-to-open-it-for-us?"

Candace blinked and shook her head, "No! I'm going to hide it until you two calm down!"

"Aww…"

Candace turned her back to put the candy on a higher shelf and turned around again to see that her brothers have disappeared again. She groaned and stomped back into the living room. She gasped when she saw that the room was now a bit messier then before.

"I only turned my back for a second," she mumbled, "how on earth did they-"

"Candace-look-at-Ferb! He's-going-to-cartwheel-down-the-stairs!"

Candace gasped and ran to the stairs to see what Phineas said was true. Ferb was cartwheeling down the stairs. When he reached the bottom step he stumbled back, only to be caught on his upper arms by Candace. He looked dizzily around and looked thankfully up at Candace.

Candace sighed and pulled Ferb upstairs, grabbing Phineas on the way up. Both boys giggled gleefully until Candace placed them in their rooms.

Phineas whined, "Aw-why'd-you-put-us-in-here-Candace?"

Candace glared, "You two need to calm down, so you're both in an official time out."

"You-can't-do-that… only-mom-and-dad-can-do-that-right-Ferb?"

Ferb was standing on his head while kicking his legs in the air and giving him a thumb up.

"Well I'm in charge until they get back, so you have to do as I say."

Phineas huffed and began to jump up and down on the bed. Jumping from his bed to Ferb's, then to his and then to Ferb's. Candace sighed and closed the door behind her. Her eyes lit up when she heard the familiar honking coming from the family car. She darted downstairs and out the front door.

She smiled widely and called out, "Mom! Dad! You're home early!"

Linda smiled tiredly, "Yes, well we missed you guys so much and wanted to get home as soon as possible."

After hugging her parents, Candace motioned to the inside, "Mom! Dad! The boys drank coffee and sugar this morning and destroyed the living room."

Lawrence chuckled, "With the energy those two have, they don't need coffee."

Linda nodded, "And I doubt that they would destroy the living room."

"Oh yeah?" Candace spoke while motioning inside, "Well take a look then."

Both parents walked inside and their jaws dropped when they saw the state of the room.

"Oh my stars!" Linda yelled, "Phineas and Ferb made THIS mess?"

Candace giggled happily, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Well where are they right now?"

"Upstairs… I put them in a time out until they calm down from all the coffee and sugar they had this morning."

Linda and Lawrence looked at each other and sighed. Linda looked up to the stairs and shouted,

"Phineas and Ferb! Get down here now!"

Within seconds, they heard the door upstairs open and two sets of feet clambering downstairs. The parents looked wide-eyed as their boys ran into the living room with lightning speed.

Phineas laughed as he ran circles around the turned over couch, "Oh-hey-mom-and-dad-how-was-the-trip?"

Linda stuttered, "Boys what… what's going on? What-"

She gasped when she saw Ferb standing up on the top of couch and then watched as he jumped into the air and did a triple backflip, landing in a perfect split on the ground. Phineas clapped for his brother while Lawrence went over and helped Ferb to his feet.

Lawrence looked from one boy to another, "Did you two really have coffee?"

Ferb suddenly giggled up at him, "And suuuuugaaar!"

Phineas twirled around happily, "We-didn't-have-that-much… we-just-needed-some-so-we-could-get-out-of-bed-and-get-started-on-a-project."

Linda crossed her arms, "I don't believe this. You two know you're too young to have coffee, and you know that sugar for breakfast is not an option."

"Not-even-if-it's-gummy-worms?"

Receiving a stern glare from both of his parents answered Phineas's question.

"That's it," Linda spoke, "you two go upstairs to you room right now. We'll discuss this in a little while."

Phineas and Ferb shrugged at each other a sped walked towards the stairs. Phineas began climbing up the stairs, while Ferb climbed up on the railing and began walking on his hands up on the railing. Lawrence gasped when he saw this and called out,

"Ferb! Get down off of there right now!"

Ferb looked at his father and did what he was told, walking the rest of the way up on the stairs.

When the boys were upstairs, Linda turned to Candace, "Where were you when all this was happening."

Candace frowned slightly, "I was… upstairs. I didn't see them drink the coffee, but I tried to stop them from tipping over the furniture. Honest mom, I didn't know that they made up coffee."

Lawrence and Linda looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay Candace," Linda spoke, "you're off the hook this time. But next time, you have to keep better watch of your brothers. Otherwise we'll have to get a babysitter fro when we're gone."

Candace shook her head, "No, no babysitter… it won't happen again, I promise. Now can I go to Stacy's?"

"Sure sweetie, have fun."

After Candace left, both parents trudged upstairs and prepared themselves for talk they were going to have with their boys. Lawrence knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Linda frowned slightly and knocked this time,

"Boys open up the door, we need to talk."

There was till no answer, so Lawrence sighed and opened up the door, "Boys we're very disappointed in-"

He paused and cracked a small smile at the sight before him. Linda looked down as well and smiled slightly as well. Phineas and Ferb were sitting on the floor back to back, leaning up against each other and sleeping soundly. Both of their mouths were slightly agape and their heads nodded slightly as they slept.

Lawrence looked at his wife and shrugged, "I'd hate to wake them now… they're worn out from the energy burst they had this morning."

Linda sighed and shook her head slightly, "I guess we'll have to talk to them later then."

They bother nodded in agreement and watched their boys for a few more minutes.

Phineas snored slightly and mumbled in his sleep, "Pass the worms…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is why kids should never have caffeine... wow it's been awhile since I've written something kind of funny. It felt really good. XD lol<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Absolutely NO FLAMES! Review?**


End file.
